disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Jungle Dragon Rescue!
Atlantic: Jungle Dragon Rescue! 'is the 31st episode of Season 22. Summary Kwazii and the gang come across a Jungle Dragon, a Sear Khan, and a Pawpaw Bear with a guest appearance by Tarzan, who helps Kwazii and his friends help the jungle dragon escape from Norman. Plot The episode begins on a jungle themed adventure in the Fantasy Forest where in the jungle realm, Kwazii and his friends were walking and exploring the realm. When they were walking, Sheriff Callie asks Kwazii what was he so excited about in their walk in the jungle as Kwazii turns to explain about the jungle dragon, which is an ancient dragon that lives deep in the jungle realm of the Fantasy Forest, and there have been sightings of it with a big green bear called a pawpaw bear and a big tiger called a sear khan. Listening to Kwazii explain that made Connor hope that they’ll meet these cool magical animals up close when they find them, but the Disney Junior Club weren’t the only ones looking for the jungle dragon and his friends when Norman was hiding in the bushes, eavesdropping on the conversation. He couldn’t let those do gooders get to that jungle dragon and his companions first, because he’ll be finding them first and then hunt them down, and to keep the Disney Junior Club from finding the jungle dragon, the pawpaw bear, and the sear khan, he’ll be setting up traps on their path. But he knows that they can be too clever to fall into his traps, so Norman decides to come up with another plan: play nice which will hopefully trick the Disney Junior Club into leading him to the three jungle magical animals. On the other of the jungle, the Disney Junior Club have stopped for a drink in the lake, when suddenly, Norman came walking towards them as Izzy smugly asked him who he is and what he was doing here. With an innocent smile, Norman introduces himself and explains that he’d heard about the Disney Junior Club going on an adventure to meeting the jungle dragon, the pawpaw bear, and the sear khan, and thought that he could help on their way to them. Raising his eyebrow with suspicion, Captain Jake tells Norman that he’s not just here to hunt down the three jungle magical animals, then asked sarcastically if he is, as Norman laughs and says that he'd never hunt down magical animals because he knows that's illegal. At first, Kwazii was skeptical, so he and his friends huddled as they all whispered about what they should do? Should they really trust and bring this Norman guy with them alone, since he seems to know about the jungle, or just leave him, because he might be up to no good? Norman was waiting impatiently while hearing the Disney Junior Club whispering and murmuring, until they all shouted in unison “Break!”, then Kwazii heavily sighs as he says to Norman that he can come, but only if he does not do any hunting when he meets the pawpaw bear, the sear khan, and the jungle dragon. Norman grunts and replies that he won’t, although he will when they meet them. Back on track, the Disney Junior Club and Norman walked on just when Norman starts to asks about these special jungle creatures. Powers that Kwazii used * Poseidon’s Trident * Atlantic Armor * Aqua Wings * Levitation * Psychic Vision * Super Sight * Super Smell * Magical Animal Communication * Magic Vines * Mother Nature’s Touch * Magic Sword * Celestial Whirlwind Trivia * Norman from ''Marsupilami and Tarzan appear in this episode. * '''Moral: Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 22 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 22 images Category:Atlantic images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Group images Category:Swinging images Category:Octonauts images Category:Episodes with lessons